


All晰 疯火联营 | 哲棋晰（1-家乡味，哲晰）

by 95gas



Category: all晰 - Fandom, 一路向晰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95gas/pseuds/95gas
Kudos: 6





	All晰 疯火联营 | 哲棋晰（1-家乡味，哲晰）

非真人现代背景/jun中一枝花/**描写/无厘头/得体talk  
第2是棋晰，先来个1，给一位人间马良（可能后边还有3*）

1-家乡味（哲晰）

十几尾巴二十头的小伙们鱼贯入营里食堂，刷拉拉坐了好几桌，过年图个热闹，王营说了大年三十到初一关起门来自家人怎么乱轰都行，为了争标杆，兵瓜们捂了大半年了不能欢脱都给憋坏了。

大伙儿各自在餐桌上找找有没有各自的家乡味。 

“哦~过年咯！”

“嚯，香菇炖鸡、淮山云耳牛肉、水煮鱼、海鲜烩、饺子汤圆都有啦！”

“王营这是什么啊？”

“天台扁食，棋棋今年第一次在咱营过年，整了这份儿。”

“王营偏心！”

“马佳你闭嘴！咱营里数他最小了，你刚到这我还是排长，不还给你弄了烤鸭和卤煮吗？”王晰怕弄脏浪花白的常服穿了个滚边儿白围裙把腰都束细了，和指导员李向哲还有炊事班几个小的一通忙活晕油烟又给紧实的围裙捆肚，啥也吃不下。

龚子棋筷钳过一只扁食，头脚黏连晶莹剔透，咬一口白萝卜、茭白和虾皮腐皮的肥饱馅料就奔舌头走，吸吸嗦嗦烫红口，烘得他两眼泪汪汪，犬垂眼湿湿圆钝鼻尖红罩，看起来乐其实想哭鼻子。

马佳拍着龚子棋的背给他一杯啤酒，“饺子就酒越吃越有！”

“这是扁食！馅儿不一样，你那份是韭菜鸡蛋的，全素，嘿嘿。”

“嘚瑟吧你，王营就是偏心小的，哎我马佳也曾经是全营里最小的孩子啊！”

眨眼就那么多年了。

李向哲和王晰一个标配也束着围裙，平时也爱和小的闹哄可今天恬静得不像话，贾凡收过他手里的葱焖海参还有蛋卷饼，悄声问：“哲你怎么了？”

“没事。”李向哲声儿低，贾凡耳朵差不多搁他嘴边才听见几声蚊子嗡嗡。

王晰觉得他不对劲。

“吃啥呢你们？”

大伙儿忽然给几声震震了。

哟，这不岸上武警边防的阿营吗！

“阿云嘎你别想来我这蹭饭吃哈，哪儿来哪儿去。”王晰抱着肘子昂下颌皱眉，阿云嘎土匪一个，上次他们营中秋团聚，阿云嘎带了七八人差点把几桌子菜都薅没了，王晰心疼他自己填进去的津贴没到自己兵的肚子里先便宜了隔壁的狼。

“嗐你把我说得和土匪似的，我是来给你们加菜的海军兄弟，抬上来。”阿云嘎腆胸昂首，精心打理过的刘海一甩一甩，雄孔雀抖翎似的。

李向哲更是把头埋下去些了。

“烤全羊？？阿营您去哪儿变的呀，这临海哪弄的呀？？”

几个小的馋虫大闹没等葱油数码作训服的武警兄弟动手，自己乐洋洋就过去了，还自带刀叉！

咋整的风啊！王晰也恨那群小的真是有肉就是爹，一口一个阿营叫的乐呵。

“山羊，皮韧肉弹，烤着也香，去去去，来最好的羊颈给你们王营送过去。”

阿云嘎坏笑还弄点油渣子，撒了点孜然但是没放多少辣椒。

王晰心头暖，之前联合行动窝在边区，那边的头川渝人，恨不能青菜里也搁辣椒，阿云嘎见王晰老拿着口盅开水涮涮，说你这样连油水都涮了吃屁呢，王晰拿筷子尾巴扫阿云嘎的手背“我这是苦中作乐模拟养生小火锅，你懂个屁。”

阿云嘎哦一声，看了看王晰兜里胃药就记下来了。

“走了哥，新年鼠你快乐哈！”阿云嘎和兵丁们各自抱着几个装满年菜的保温壶摆手拜拜。

“滚滚滚麻溜滚把我菜吃没了！”王晰挥挥手乐得眼眯，左手拿着一只羊蹄啃得不亦乐乎。

李向哲从厨房提南瓜汤圆和蒸蛋糕才看见自己碟上摆着一大片加了酱的羊腩肉，还都片好了。

一咬，操，老友酱。

“你这片看着好吃，我来点！”

“不给！”

“李向哲我发现你咋那么小气呢给你光哥来点儿！”

“不给！”

王晰隔着几台莹莹杯盏，看见李向哲小心翼翼低着头用掌窝碟吃得甜滋滋的。

哎，还是得哄。

“放下东西吧，洗碗的活让小的来。”王晰撤了围裙，原来挂着绳不觉得有什么触感，放下来真是有点痒痒麻麻的。

李向哲洗好手用干毛巾擦过手，把手哈热了就给王晰搓后颈。

“今天你不高兴啊？都没见你吃点什么。”

王晰反手啪得拍在李向哲手背上，转过身似笑非笑把头凑到李向哲面侧，除夕酒喝得杂，白的黄的红的掺了几轮王晰脑袋上微现小蚊香，挪步子还不小心踩在了李向哲的脚面上。

咋不躲啊？

李向哲吞点唾沫往后退，王晰挨过去。

酒喝多了就热，王晰敞开常服又扯开衬衣风纪扣，呼里哗嗤地扇风，李向哲看见他后颈果真现了围裙绳绞的叠痕，没在衬衣白白粉粉的，也不知道王晰后来说啥，喉结上落时连带颈子抻筋，一线绷到锁窝，后来把就看见王晰又解开了一粒扣，里边啥没穿，紧实的胸壑露出来点，低头晃手往他这里揽，腹上一隙掉了粒，露出来的皮肉最令人遐想，能看见凹下的腹上撇八精实的肋骨包裹肉腻的皮肌，腹边清浅的两道撇捺，一点点卷边若梵高向日葵的太阳触角纹身在脐周若隐若现。

“王营我先走了哈，营里给上边拜岁的小视频我还没剪完，我...”

“我和你去呗，让我也看看咱们营十大全能咱们作业的。”

王晰下爪精准，爪在李向哲肩头跟八爪鱼紧挠小抠，李向哲忙活一整天酸筋作妖给他那么一弄也糊里糊涂顺着他走。

一步步挪到了李向哲自己单间的营房。

“这...”

“装，叫你装，你这片子年二五就剪好了，是不是傻？你发得可不是草稿箱，是我的邮箱。”

“啊？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”

操！

李向哲支支吾吾抠手指，操了鬼了真是，原来是想打包好搁草稿箱定时发送，没想到直接传给了王晰。

啊，那那份儿电子相册...

这...

“鼠年礼物我也收到啦，四分零九秒的电子相册，嚯，我都没见过我那么多照片，你从哪儿弄的？”

王晰拍拍李向哲腮帮子，往外掐了掐，李向哲黏糊糊嗯几下，悄悄求营长别掐了。

“哪儿来的？”

“军里资料数字化，我上周借调去了采编科，扫描了一份，就...就做了...”

“那电子相册尾巴那句‘愿你看到，又愿你不要看到’是啥意思啊？”

王晰晕晕赖赖在铁架床边头学着时针旋，眼睛半阖半睁，眯地霞霞弯弯漉光，笑口悠悠成山，脸肉似海棠，李向哲斜睨一瞬又低回去，心慌慌眼乱眨抿唇嗯嗯啊啊的，“哪有那么老土的礼物。”

“老土？哟，我还真庆幸别人没看着，你那个水平去剪入伍大片我都觉得绰绰有余，剪得好啊，就是...啥来着？你们稀里哗啦网站弹幕常说的那个...啥？”

李向哲默念别是那俩字！

“痴汉！对！痴汉！”

操啊！李向哲抱着床柱真是臊得脸皮都掉没了。

“哲啊，你跟了我多少年来着？”

“满打满算，1049天。”

“一千多天，三年有余，我王晰身边有你那么兵，我很庆幸。”

王晰揉揉李向哲的脖颈，眼睛睁开和眯是完全两回事，眯着吧憨憨喜喜看着就惹人亲，好脾气的雪白狐狸营长，好像说什么他都答应；睁开的眼雪雪锐锐，直勾勾盯久了那发赤漾水的狐飞霞烟，真感觉里头渲不到底似的有一窝湖，坠下去肯定起不来。

李向哲只能盯着王晰鼻尖瞅，看到嘴唇，哎呀气人小嘴唇峰是小m，唇珠幼嫩一滴一说话就挤唇肚，唇肚内水红外边发粉，两只唇角尖尖，生气的时候往下刮，笑起来就是月笑断腰，韵母aoeiu，嘴唇时嘟时放，羞人。

李向哲最后只能用力把眼球下扣，他都能看见自己的睫毛了。

“你今天情绪不高，是不是我没给你做家乡菜啊？”

王晰看见李向哲拧着作训裤外侧啃齿，就知道猜了七八成了。

“嗨，多大点事啊，吃小的们醋呀？你作为指导员，也得多让让小的啊，谁不是爹妈心头的肉就送来咱们这死操的，完了过不久又得和咱出任务，子弹梭梭浪噬人，咱不得多温暖温暖啊？”

王晰觉得自己这样说也有些过分。

李向哲蠕蠕嘴皮：“我不是在乎这些的。”

“那是咋了。”

“我是懊悔没给您做些您爱吃的。”

“满桌子菜呢。”

“可...”

“再说了，我这会儿想吃的菜不就在这儿吗？”

王晰扯开衬衣，腿霸劲撇到李向哲膝头，把人家搡到了铁架床上，肘弯那方圆还真箍不住李向哲那壮悍身板，“真是吃了不浪费练了更不浪费，一身腱子肉。”王晰枕着李向哲胸膛听声辩情，咚咚咚咚咚鼓鼓噪噪，胸肌沉下去浮起来变速弄得他眼晕，蓝数码作训服是打了码的海洋，王晰的发纠结上一摩擦，刷刷起电，乱蓬蓬的，李向哲看到他磨红的额和眯眯憨憨的精灵眼，伸手耙一下，王晰牛顶到他下巴，额头粘在没有挂干净的胡茬尖尖，鼻息把李向哲的颈扑到温潮。

“三月三的时候你不能放假回家，那我就给你做艾叶粑粑好不？”

“不用啦！”

“要的！你也是弟弟也要哄啊。”

王晰指头在李向哲胸口爬虫，捏着拉链往下剖，李向哲不太敢动，外头听着“咻——砰——”的烟花爆竹响，他第一反应还是过年懒觉睡多了酗着梦境，不很真切。

“你不会上床只出一根屌吧李向哲？动起来啊麻溜的！”

王晰解开常服甩到地上，李向哲呼“哎脏了！王营慢点！”

“脏了你给我洗，快，动起来给我把衣服脱了！”

部队里吃团年饭百家宴百家酒不知道那部分相生相克了，王晰搓着火汗津津，跪坐在李向哲肚面上沉臀晃腰扯衬衣，白炽灯条下衬衣剔透罩在王晰肩头，后来因为王晰抻掌按李向哲的胸脯就溜在肘弯夹紧，上臂线条拧精实的弯，收束在织物间，锁窝下胸线高挺，从李向哲视角看就是上翘两杯子小奶，约莫半掌大，奶头被冷空气侵扰拧结尖竖，王晰扥屁股蛋子，腰颤颤，那奶子就往上耸，奶底下半球有小小的红痣，和奶头是一个颜色红嫩发赭的枣色。

李向哲后来觉得腹上烫烫的，低头看王晰已经扒拉了自己裤子和他的裤子，光溜两根鸡巴状来磨去，不过王晰比他威势，没啥毛的卵蛋熨帖在李向哲腹肌上敷，李向哲浓眉收低，羞到阖眼，王晰卵子再这样，自己鸡巴就孵开胖涨支起了。

“好大啊，毛还密，颜色比你哥深。”

王晰食指戳戳李向哲菇头，指甲搔最上边的嫩隙，小声喃喃好大好大一只手握都费劲，两手向下扳扯把囊顶的包皮推底，露出更大的接触面，“这里好嫩啊，痒不痒？”

李向哲心里真的太操了。

“别啊...”

“还是处？”

“有过女朋友...”

“我记得了，那个会画水彩的学声乐的高个子妞儿是吧？”

王晰扭着腰用球底挪磨李向哲毛乎的大腿，岔腿开着鼠蹊部和胯倒弯两凹，肚面上小太阳纹身惹眼，竖阳的粉菇头水淋淋摆东摆西扫在那处，太阳原来是青墨，后来釉了一层透亮，粉的和更黑的色彩对比度拉强，炮制出颇炸眼球和屌球的画面。

王晰低头嘬了一口李向哲，李向哲顺势衔住他的下唇揪扯，啵啵几声后王晰吐信子掸住对方的上颚，往前伏低时李向哲握到王晰曲婉的腰谷揉捏，腰际滑腻紧实的肤感和脊节分明的触感煊柔到掌，根本爱不释手。

再往下，李向哲姆轮悬停，穴沼那匝肉紧密，太小了，他心中度量过屌头直径，怎能破开那么小的甜洞？

“入冬劳保的甘油在哪里？”

王晰啃着李向哲的唇角模糊道，扣着他一只爪像是怕李向哲会跑。

“抽...抽屉...”

“吧嗒——”

“yeah——yeah——”

......

王晰瞥了眼抽屉里的Ipad，撞了以后解锁的屏幕正在播放李向哲私藏的手枪素材。

“你私藏违规物品啊李向哲？”王晰举着Ipad把屏幕放到全屏，并且偷偷记下了网址。

“My horny captain...啧啧啧，你说说你都看点什么？”

李向哲唉声叹气。

“我以为你会看啥东热啊啄木鸟，看点金发巨乳女郎或者娇小嫩妹的片子，没想到啊...啧啧...”

王晰坐直了拿着平板比在自己胸前，学了Gv里演员逆骑乘位把腿支开臀向李向哲方向铲，荡起鸡巴朝上拱了拱，喊“Yeah...harder...pleaseeeeee...”

李向哲恼羞成怒撑身用大掌掴到王晰肉翘的臀肉，强势霸劲搂着王晰的臀钳住自己的阴茎套蠕，王晰眼睁眸亮惊转乐，手上的Ipad都掉了，手揽着李向哲颈子惊呼“哟，不怂了？”

“我再耸就对不起你了王营！”

“甘油！甘油！”

李向哲捏稳王晰下颌狼野吻去，上下唇抿紧王晰的唇珠狠吮出痧，王晰喘得急切，浑身起粒贴紧他抱，口闷唔鼻息就沉瓮骚糯，离得近嗯唔都传到李向哲胸腔。他胸膛给王晰性起而堆簇的奶头戳扎地麻痒，手上急着挤甘油搂王营翘嫩肉臀抱起来用指头盘蠕，淅沥沥的甘油没多粘，走进去更容易，翻找肉穴边际戳两指王晰就低唔嗦他嗦地更急更野，手耙抓在壮实胸肌上搓捏乳头，男人那里也是敏处，top还是button都一个道理，王晰懂怎么让床伴尽兴愉快，乐此不疲撩人，李向哲给他插弄淫穴拓润也不忘顶前用屌子撩李向哲茎柱，斗鸡撞蛋让对方硬得肥涨坚贲。

“穴真是又紧又嫩又湿又滑...”李向哲心里小声嘀咕。

“屌真是又粗又长又烫又坚又硬！”王晰送开唇感叹。

他们同时看了看对方，然后笑出来。

“按着这些姿势都来一次吧大哲。”

王晰抓着李向哲的阴茎猥亵又快速地摆抖一阵，掸在自己穴口、会阴肉隙和球底，李向哲受不了他眯着眼睛昂头抻颈舔唇的骚样，那可真是horny翻了天。

李向哲点点头，笑着捏好王晰的后颈托，另一掌轻而易举抱起王晰的臀摒开准备好的湿滑甜穴往自己屌头上套，起初李向哲挺小心，王晰嫌慢了不耐烦，一边沉臀捧乳地说“你是姑娘套丝袜啊这样屌我看过了年也别想完事！”

“王营怎么比我急啊？”李向哲嘿嘿乐，一眼半眯学着点油滑样。

“快点啊真是，你操女屄也那么慢？”

“说话真是不遮掩！”

“没有不尊重女孩子的意思，我这人床上惹烦了暴脾气就上来，你看...”

王晰捞捞平板看着老外坐莲干巴巴，一味依依哦哦撑桥鬼叫，“你看这个也能射？没互动啊！”

“这身材挺像你，白滑，可我没想到王营你这里白虎，没毛...”

“有内味了哈，床上说话就得带荤腥，你多说点儿，我乐意听...”

李向哲没想到王营干起来真是又甜又辣又骚的，平素里训练扯脸看着兵一蔫瓜眼睛就跟扫描垃圾似的冷峻凶狠，巴不得能用眼睛剜出人身上的肉，盛夏中大伙儿都觉后颈发凉跟喷了六神似的，没想到在怀里抱着就另一回事，热情缠人姣骚不说，美肉煊软热乎，穴嫩又紧又缠，搂来抱去口吐荤腥魅人吸魂的。

“王营那么会亲，到底处过几个好的，男的女的都有？”

“都有，睡过一大摞，都夸你哥我活好，分了都泪汪汪舍不得我，还有吗？”

李向哲啃着王晰唇嘬嘬啵啵，后来一听他耀武扬威床伴几何，恨得心里拧酸汁，不忿转而咬了一口王晰的面颊，王晰哎哟哟叫，其实就是单纯传达真咬疼了，李向哲耳蜗转换加上现在他们下边干着不能说的媾当，自然变成淫叫骚吟，李向哲凹腹沉息握捏王晰腿根子往上笃笃拱顶，噼噼啪啪屌子鼓怒筋冲在软穴夯桩子入龙，王晰只能扳住膝头跟他较劲往下坐往前送臀用淫穴去包，柔克刚几阵胶着，李向哲就有点败下阵。

王晰那洞子太勾缠了，插进去抽出来的美意层次不同：抽出来些软洞子就牵扯，吸力十足往里头拖，内壁包包吮吮走水出来裹叠，感觉王晰哪里有张小嘴嘬抿不舍得他出去；一杵进去吧那里边痒乐三存壁磨到，小束肉袋子就发颤把他往外先抵开再抓拢，柔韧紧旎湿溜地把鸡巴都困进去。这使得李向哲起了坏心眼，总爱大抽大干十多下再猝不及防推出来看看王晰的穴态，全抽走了王晰就哼嗓摇臀晃乳颤腿儿穴儿呈一字紧密地隙溢出点淫水，说快点操啊别停啊。

“真是喜欢干这事啊对不？喜欢操穴啊王营？”

“都喜欢，操和被操爽着不一样，你要是愿意，哥哥我也能替你开苞，要不要试试？给哥操操屄？”

李向哲给王晰那狐眼飞得骚紧身骨巴不得干射了他。

“那我还是操你吧哥，小洞真是紧啊，吸得我龙尾骨都酸了。”

“龙尾骨？”

“尾脊。”

“啧，大鸡巴粗得呀干得你哥我骨头都麻了，里边痒死了，快插！”

王晰看一下Ipad，回头就咯咯乐电臀速沉速提吮住李向哲的阴茎，小腿跳鼠肉扥扥夹住人腰侧，李向哲搔刮他鼠蹊嫩处让他软缓，看着自己肥硕的菇头挤进去嫩穴忍不住把王营搂了反方向给他舔洞。

“哎呀你这口活...”

李向哲唇厚，亲在拓软的穴上热热软软，舌启撬洞就钻直挑弯，将王晰扰得从睡平到蜷虾，王晰用虎口锁住乳丘往上赶，抓抓捏捏自虐亵玩乳尖，一面拱臀送着穴往李向哲脸处蹭，阴囊和阴茎掴人家老实小伙子下巴，直到李向哲噙他一半卵蛋，嘿乐顽笑才替换了婉转沉瓮的淫叫，李向哲象征意义帮他含含鸡巴，前液口水润得纤长没毛的屌粉滢，甚至啃了一口中段，王晰给夹击地把精急射出来，还没回转突如其来的及巅浪潮，又给李向哲当淫壶一样穿套在性器上掼抛。

王晰回神往前搂，没捞着人，发现自己是给逆考拉抱着站起来操，太可怕了，掉下去栽跟头那就是新年中彩，只能反剪手臂扇李向哲的手臂，还被锁起来，整个人被控制住想给孩子把尿一样又操又杵，脸抵着铁架床床梯，往缝隙看正巧和Gv里那演员同步。

“王营真他妈骚，操起来可比女生舒服啊，你要是再长一口女屄可不得更招蜂引蝶？”

“大哲？”

李向哲不受控制了。

“刚给你舔屄舒服吗？舌头都能让你高潮啊？前边那么嫩真操过女的？”

“大哲...你怎么了？”

王晰想不会真是惹着人家了？

老实人发狠那才可怕。

王晰回头想用亲吻堵住李向哲滔滔不绝不入耳的口嗨，结果无济于事，李向哲吻照接，骚话也照着说，王晰悬空只能屈膝夹稳他的大腿任由他从后边夯撞，插过来那么大一根狠东西满满涨涨，一低头看见鼠蹊位那块就有视觉错觉，以为屌上就是女皋凸凸的，下边就是李向哲操鼓的屌头。

李向哲偏头看见王晰唏嘘喘呵乳奶间沉白霞肉色，半拉红掉不下去，只有奶子最粉最浓，奶头拨撩小小圆圆胖起来，拱耸之间扥得颤团，伸手摸过去王晰叫得更欢畅了。

“我看王营搞不好真是狐狸精边的，我操久了操多了自然多一个屄，没事，以后我屌在屄里我到厨房拿一根黄瓜给你堵后边的洞，省得浪费。”

“你...你别说了...”

“你自己说床上骚点啊...”

“啊...大哲我...我不行啊...”

李向哲胸膛上坚凸的肌肉烫如岩浆铺在王晰背央，多动作点肉滑蹭到蝴蝶骨王晰就痒抖不止，栉比的腹肌跟随操弄搓到他凹下的腰谷和肉饱的臀上挤弄，大掌猥亵不留情分盘桓在王晰胸乳前揉，指揪扯拧转着乳尖还拎又掰，浑身上下都充斥情欲的重点让王晰大脑宕机，化整为零全部兑换成痒乐的热流往王晰下处冲汇，集结在球丸时卵蛋鼓胀胖成肉团子晃动，屌跳掸脑袋前后伸，腿内侧绷紧的皮肉都磨红，王晰苦叫求饶，李向哲不依不饶，墙上双人影缠得模糊，就见了一柄粗刃往纤腰翘臀的王晰后出戳捅，影子看上去是谋杀，不确切是李向哲真是用这样甜蜜又粗野地方式让王晰死活往复。

“啊啊啊，干坏了啊李向哲你撒手...啊啊啊...干坏了干坏了...”

“什么干坏了？”

“屄...屄干坏了...”

“谁的屄啊？”

“我...我的...”

“谁干坏了你的屄啊？”

王晰回头恶狠狠看着李向哲，眼球密布血丝。

穴在屌上不得不发，王晰想大丈夫能屈能伸，报仇十年也不晚，先爽爽射出去再说！

“大哲干坏了我的屄啊...又粗又硬又坚又久地...真是干坏了我的屄啊...”

李向哲听着王晰淫话奸耳，身心俱是满足，王晰讲这些淫话自己也起兴，酸骚的穴阖紧滚叠盘缠起李向哲筋凸青涨的阳具收碾，囊球随着屌头喷精一点点软瘪下去，李向哲抖落抖落操干，把王晰余精都从蛋子里全赶出来，看见抛出的精从稠到稀、从急到缓，从缓到滴沥，直接到了卫生间。

“放我下来。”

王晰颤着身子双手趴在镜子边缘换气，腿根子打抖到小腿肚子颤鼠，肩头和奶乳挂汗如瀑，李向哲没好到哪儿去，气喘如牛搂着他亲吃颈背的肉，王晰潮雾的眼迷渍汗水和一点泪水睁不开，嗯呜呜捞毛巾，李向哲还没出来，仍旧硬在他弛软湿滑的穴中束，王晰收收腹紧紧穴，喊他出来。

“我帮你吸出来呗？”

“不，我要插到射！”

李向哲吼了一下，王晰惊得抹干净眼睛，额发翘起来特幼稚。

“你真是给我惹急啦？”王晰揉揉李向哲腮帮子。

“嗯，你和阿营啥关系？”

行吧狗崽儿吃着醋呢。

“炮友关系。”

“操屄那种？”

“操过几回，是过命的炮友，你想啥呢？”

“我呢？”

“吃饭的炮友，做饭的炮友。”

李向哲笃笃笃加快速度，王晰一下没缓过劲，里边还痒，强军突击一招呼痒乐壁，就哈嘴颤膝给李向哲在马桶跟前操出潮，稀溜溜搞得一片狼藉。

“你...你今天怎么回事啊...”

李向哲拱撞急急，酸鼻怄气栽到王晰颈窝里射了泡浓精，东西瘪了才出来，一推开，王晰穴里就滑出粥稠的精水，全给冲走了。

“我今天忘了给你烤肉烤蚝了，桌上辣口甜口的都有，就是没你爱吃的，我看见阿营扛着烤全羊过来，才想起来的。”

嗐多大点事啊。

“王营你又是疼小的，想着一窝崽子爱吃的，也没为自己多想一下...”

“当兵的人不轻易掉眼泪哈，走南闯北的吃啥不一样？”

王晰挑开花洒给李向哲冲身体，热毛巾也糊他一脸，“够了，有你想着我就行，再说了你今天也没吃上家乡味啊，我还以为你吃小的味呢，我就想好呀咱们大哲得疼一疼，你今天脸拉长把凡都吓着了。”

李向哲耷拉脑袋垂弯腰挂着王晰身上抱，低声嗯嗯地，王晰觉着嚯那么个大型犬一撒娇也是让人心里软塌窝了都。

“走你，哥带你开小灶。”

“吃啥呀？”

“你来！”

王晰从冰箱里抽出蛏子海参脆皮扣肉芋头和一袋螺蛳鸭脚煲的煮料，摊进预备好的高汤小锅里，还破开了俩西红柿和点今天在李向哲羊腩上涂抹的老友酱一气搁里头。

“你想家了吧，鉴于老友粉和螺蛳粉都带酸笋我就不重复了，加个西红柿权当是一窝熟，乱炖一气也差不多了吧？”王晰穿着围裙支大勺，勾了一大堆料放在一盆里推李向哲坐好。

李向哲偷偷从烤箱里展出一堆面筋肥牛和夹带油渣子的掌中宝，“面筋是临时起的也不知道弹不弹牙...”

王晰嚼了嚼，还算筋道，掐掐李向哲的脸亲了个油汪汪的吻。

李向哲觉得这顿年饭落实得心满意足。

“什么味道，谁在煮屎？？？？？”

龚子棋喏嘴揉眼到厨房门口埋怨，见到营长和指导员正在乐呵呵吃小灶。

“你们开小灶，薅部队羊毛！”

“过来吧！”王晰招徕他多拿了一副碗筷，李向哲拍拍自己身边让龚子棋坐过来。

“嗯，好吃，好吃的，都好吃，闻着臭吃着香啊。”

“吃完了好洗碗去！”

李向哲和王晰撇下龚子棋溜了溜了。

龚子棋刚刚什么都看到了，他不敢吱声，只是埋头把剩菜都包圆。

晚上瞪着床板咋也睡不着，酸笋辣椒烧烤冲肚子，窝火，他抽拔着性器想着王晰那样亲昵的姿态弄了弄，脑子迷惘一手糊涂地睡去。

“龚子棋出列！”

“到！”

“大年初七全营体检，由你收集体检报告，带队去卫生所。”

“？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”

龚子棋一脸懵逼。

马佳看他魂不守舍的，肘撞他一记。

“弟弟，咋了？”

“没啥...”

“这回据说是把营里漏网的鱼都...”马佳在颈边比了个收势，“咔嚓——”

“咋？”

“割——包——皮——”

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

“出去外边割还得掏钱，七八百块你买啥不香，没割过呀？”

龚子棋捂着耳朵羞跑了。

王晰捏着下巴若有所思。

tbc


End file.
